


can't live in the past [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, but i've tried, i'm terribly sorry though, it's not if it makes things better, music may or possibly not be a bit too loud over the voiceovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short story (or a recap) of their relationship throughout their journey. There's doubts, disappointments, loneliness and hurt. But also trust, hope and may be (but who knows) love. And it's all worthwhile because there's nothing more than that.<br/>This story is not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't live in the past [video]

**Author's Note:**

> for fandom combat 2013, HBO team


End file.
